1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a self-contained smoke activated fire extinguishing flooding system that has a dual power source consisting of a 9.0 volt battery and two 1.5 volt "D" cells batteries. More specifically, it relates to utilizing an ionization method of detecting a fire and extinguishing the fire by releasing a blend of halogenated gases into a desired enclosed area which is relying on a dual battery source for the internal power supply.
2. Description of Prior Art
A self-contained fire extinguishing flooding system, as described by Rosen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,307, can be used with small electrical equipment that contains a knock-out aperture for installation of this system. The nozzle for the discharging of fire extinguishing agent is located in the interior of the electrical equipment being protected. This system is dependent on external temperature variations for activation hence a slow response time as oppose to detection by ionization. The system needs frequent inspections as it utilizes an inert gas as a expellant.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,197, Leduc developed a self-contained system using a fusible linkage valve system connected to a container of fire extinguishing agent. The concern with this invention is that the extinguishing agent is of a dry chemical composition and the container is connected through conduit. For the system to be activated, the ambient temperature must be above a predetermined level. Hot air passing through a "combustible product flue" melts the fusible linkage activating the dry chemical release mechanism. This invention was developed for specific use in extinguishing fires in smoke stacks where there is a high volume of air movement. In other words, the fire must be in its blazing stage before the system is activated. The dry chemical composition leaves residues that would damage electrical systems while halogenated gases leave no residue.
Yasaki, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,048, develops an apparatus for automatically extinguishing fires. The fire sensor, the nozzle, and the container for the fire extinguishing agent and piping for connecting the valve shutoff to the other components are mounted inside a casing that rotates in the direction of the fire. The major concern with this unit is its economics, overall dimensions, and versatility. The activation of this unit is dependent on detecting a fire optically. Again, by the time the system is activated the fire is already in its blazing stage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,409, Iida developed an automatic fire extinguishing system that has incorporated an AC/DC power source to operate the system. The container for the single halogenated agent and expellant is actuated by an electrically operated valve which controls the discharge. Several major concerns with this patent are: 1) in the event that the electrical system controlling the valve malfunctions, this system does not have a failsafe backup system; and 2) there is a high maintenance need associated with this system.
Most of the self-contained fire extinguishing flooding systems utilizes a pressurized container that contains a single fire extinguishing gas composition with an inert gas composition as a expellent (i.e. a halogenated agent and/or nitrogen under pressure or a blend of several halogenated agents). These units are designed to provide protection at a predetermined location and cannot be easily relocated. These systems are activated by increasing the external temperature which melts a fusible link material that dislodges the valve stem on the pressurized container which releases the halogenated agent(s) into the desired area requiring protection. The effect of the halogenated agent(s) entering the desired area is to immediately extinguish the fire with minimum damage. To be effective, these systems must have a rapid response time in order to prevent the further destruction of the area desiring protection.